There Are No Such Things As Happy Endings
by MezMaroon8
Summary: They were inevitable. Two drama queens in the same pod. It was only fate they would meet again in the bright lights of New York City and conquer the stage like legends. But would they have a happy ending? ST BERRY FUTUREFIC
1. Inevitable

**There Are No Such Things As Happy Endings**

_**AN: So I know I for one wish there was more St Berry closure this season or interaction even. For those of you who read The Whole World Disappears, this is the St Berry futurefic as promised. Enjoy!**_

**Ch 1: Inevitable**

They were inevitable.

Two stars aligned across the bright gleaming sky, sparkling like glowing lights illuminating everything beautiful to make it glorious. They were a perfect match, soul mates even, he believed. Made for each other to fit as other halves.

Fate would have it he would meet her years after trying to forget her, all the heartbreak, the rejection and the bruised ego. He'd picked himself up after she had shattered him to pieces with her decision to stay with him, that idiot who could never measure up to what she deserved. He was no match for her and he knew it, only she was blinded by his boyish charm and giant mutant form. What was so great about him?

Jesse St James never lost. He never took no for answer but with her beating to his heart, he couldn't lift himself up and fight for her to conquer his realm. She was supposed to be his, the one thing on this lonely planet that could make the soulless automaton human.

Her hair cascades against thje air effects of the theatre as she captivates him with her portrayal of this lost girl held hostage against her will to stay in world she was unfamiliar to. She was born to act, the take people's breath away and bring life to the those dead inside. She was magic, lighting up the stage with her beauty and her presence. Unforgettable.

Last time they had encountered each other, he had sucked her face with vigour, all these years of craving her taste, her sweet tender lips to satisfy his desire. He was burning up for her and unlike the other guy who would have let go, he would do anything for her.

There were other girls, hook ups, whores and clients, even some actresses. They were also petite brunettes with a loud talkative personality, reminiscent of a tiny little lady he wished was his all along.

It's the first time he's seen her just act, no singing, no monologues or ballads to express her melancholy or the depth of her emotion, overflowing with a never ending stream of easy tears and breathtaking gaze of pure in her element moments. She was playing a hostage and she did it without any vocal chords stretching with strings of beauty from her pipes, yet it was all music to his ears.

He's been watching over her, clipping newspapers and hoarding magazine articles of her debut parts on Broadway plays as she stomps all over the theatre she was born to own. The curtains close and she bows down with the rest of the cast, miniature against all the taller boys and girls lining up the front row. He stands up and claps, whistling with his fingers in his mouth, his eyes glowing with pride. He's never been so proud of her and yet she is practically a stranger to him again. It pulls at his heart that he missed out on her.

Their chance at happiness was over when he let ago, like always, he stood with his regrets, brushed under the carpet of hidden memories and feelings he bottled up like the stout ruthless talent agent he was acclaimed to be.

Their eyes meet across the room, her lashes flickers and closing as if to ensure she isn't dreaming and he smiles smugly, standing erect. He still has it. The effect on her. To make her completely and utterly speechless. She's stood still staring at him as he stands in the middle row continuing to clap for her, giving her a standing ovation as the crow disappears around him. A girl, someone who looks an awful lot like that shy girl in their glee club on those years ago, ushers her away to change out of her costume.

Tonight feels like those fantasy moments you see in movies, wishing they were real only to wake up and find out it was just a surreal experience you conjured up with your longing ache for certain things missing in your empty life.

That's what he feels now. Empty. Sure Jesse St James is the top 10 talent agent in the nation and he has been known for finding the rarest and most unique ingénues and protégés of the entertainment profession, holding buckets of money and living comfortably to escape reality every once in a while. But what was reality when you couldn't have the girl of your dreams?

He hides in the shadows, lurking in on her as she gets mobbed by hundreds of adoring screeching fans, as much in love with her as he is with her, has been and always will be. She's enchanting, the night light hitting her delicate porcelain face perfectly, her hair cascading along her tanned honey like skin of her bare shoulders, the vest she wears highlighting her bust emphatically. She's so freaking beautiful and he can't take his eyes off her.

He's about to leave, walk to his car and head home without a single goodbye. It's become a habit, now, leaving her without a word spoken between them so it hurts less when he finds out she has somebody more gentle and docile loving her instead of someone as passionate and ferocious as him, yearning for her, his body like a volcano about to erupt from her contact. He hears her yell his name, recognising the curls at the back of coiffed hair, his scarf wrapped around his neck as his leather jacket and shades sit on his heaving chest. He breathes in, who would have thought it, Jesse St James nervous? Only Rachel Berry could make him a mumbling idiot, breaking his characteristic suave air as he turns into a hormonal little boy crushing over the pretty girl with the brown hair, big brown eyes and kissable plump lips to die for.

He hears her footsteps, the click of her heels on the granite and turns, calming himself to face her, to talk after an eternity of silence.

No words. Just his eyes on her, eyeing her fine frame, the delicate curves of her petite figure, the curls of her wavy chocolate hair and her pretty eyes glistening with affection as she demands an explanation. She looks so cute right now, so adorably feisty it makes him chuckle a little.

He remembers a girl like that, one he knew before she became romantic and foolish over a guy who held her back, one that was outspoken, fiery and melodramatic. They were two drama queens bringing the theatricality to a mundane existence. Without her, his life felt meaningless. He gets it know. That emptiness. She was the piece missing leaving him incomplete.

'Jesse St James!' She says, her eyebrows crinkled in that cute way of hers and her puny hands on her hips.

He raises his chin up, smug and smirking in delight at her outrage.

'You do not just sneak into a production of my play at a theatre and leave without a goodbye, do you hear me!'

He looks at the ground, shuffling his feet as he smiles sheepishly. She always was a force to be reckoned with.

'Crystal.' He whispers, playfully.

Her eyes meet his and her walls break away, the anger or what little of it she had disappearing as she giggles, clashing into his chest, his arms tightening around her as he kisses the top of her head, breathing in and sniffing her coconut scent. God he missed her.

His chin rests atop her tiny head and he strokes her silky hair as she clings to him, as if afraid to let go, as if breaking away would mean he's vanish off the face of the earth.

His hands circle her waist and he creates a space between them so they can just look at each other. He's still the stylish well dressed handsome womaniser he always has been and she's still the sophisticated girly girl with the ribbon in her hair and the tight fitting clothes that would make anyone look provocative, leaving her adorably childlike and innocent.

They're 22, or more accurately, she's 22 and he's 24. He towers over her as she looks up at him in awe, as if he just made all her dreams come true and they've escape to this far away land only they know.

He leans in to stroke her cheek with the pad of his thumb as she tilts her face up to meet his lips, her hands cupping his clean shaven face, brown eyes mixing with piercing blue eyes as they kiss passionately amongst the dim street lights of New York City.

They may never have their happy ending but for now, he has her.


	2. Content

**There Are No Such Things As Happy Endings**

**Content Ch 2**

_**AN: I know St Berry angst is common found considering their history and I was planning to make this fic more optimistic but we will have to endure some angst first. Enjoy!**_

They made it, through the ups and downs, the separation and the drama between them; they came out stronger than ever, strutting the streets of NYC arm in arm like the power couple they were. Their name shone ion lights and their legacies recorded on paper as they conquered the world of theatre with their impeccable talent, passion and energy. Nothing could stop them now, there was no giant mutant oaf of an idiot between them, and he wasn't going to take her away from him now as he held her close.

She's sleeping soundly beside him in his king sized bed, her chest heaving as she breathes; he watches over her like she's a creature not of this world and beautiful like an angel. He brushes his fingers through his hair, his eyes shining with joy, she's his, all his, forever more. For the first time since she left him or rather he left her to forget his heartbreak, he finally felt content, laying beside her naked form, his arms circle around her petite waist, her mahogany hair splayed against the gold silky pillows and the sheets making her more irresistible.

He sighs as she snoozes away next to him, his eyes turning to stare at the ceiling now as he folds his hands behind his head, laying there wide awake. He just can't understand it. How did all this happen? Few months ago, he had driven her home after a chance encounter and kissed the life out of her, she had disappeared off the face of the earth only to step back into his life, leaving footprints on his heart.

He counts the stars shining by the window, the glare of the light illuminating her features as she sleeps content. They were made for this. Stardom. Success. This was their world; this was where they belonged, together. His hands stroke the flesh of her tan back, the silky smooth skin making his fingers tingle. He just made love to the girl imprinted on his mind as the other half piece missing in his life as he wandered aimlessly strolling on.

She shifts on the bed, her naked breasts falling on his chest, creating a friction stirring something in him. Her nipples pucker from the contact of his own pale skin. His piercing blue eyes look at her in wonder as her hand as he hands stroke his chest subconsciously. He has never been more in love with her than at this very moment as she stays a serene beauty.

Her soft breathe tickles the hair on his chest as his hands resume stroking her smooth panel of a back. She's worth gold, diamond and crystal to him. She's everything. She means the world to him and he knows now, he's been living a lie, denying he was happy alone with his work for company. He needs her like his lungs need air to breathe.

He can't live without her, not anymore.

They've been doing this for a while now, he sneaks into the theatre to watch her take everyone's breath away and she would jump on him the minute they got home to fuck each other senseless. No talks, no questions, just hot no strings attached sex.

Who knew she was so kinky? He always thought she was romantic type but it seems a lot has changed since he last saw her, she's not the innocent impressionable girl anymore. He feels something stir in his nether regions, a hot salty wet liquid alerting his attention as he loses himself in thought, she's awake and her little hands are wrapped around his cock, her tongue darting out as she kneels further down on the mattress, her mouth swallowing him whole as he groans in delight. God, she's so good at that. Surprising him.

Rachel Berry was always exciting a personality, full of surprises but he didn't expect her to be a tiger in bed. She loves being in control and he loves her so he lets her enchant him with her prowess as she leads the way, they devour each other for hours every night, sometimes she's on top riding him, sometimes he flips her over to drill her as his hard thick throbbing cock fills her in, her breathy moans and whispers of his name, her please for more as he fucks her harder and faster until she comes, their breathing ragged and their temples sweaty as they collapse on each other, his arms around his waist as he spoons her.

She doesn't ask him why he left and he doesn't ask why she chose him. They're happy, content in this little union they formed of blissful lovemaking and small talk. She leaves in the morning as he makes her favourite blueberry pancakes, with soy of course, as she's a vegan. They sit across each other, his eyes never leaving her glowing face as the morning sun hits her pretty face, her hair mussed and disarray. She looks gorgeous as always. He can't take his eyes off her.

He's sipping his orange juice when she lift her gaze and finds him staring, raising an eyebrow as he shyly looks away, clearing his throat. For a tiny person she sure has an appetite. She wolfs down half a dozen pancakes and gulps her orange juice, just when he's about to clear up the dishes, she grabs his arm to stop him. He sits back down with a questioning look.

'I chose him because I loved him, not that I didn't love you, it's just you really hurt me and I know Finn's guilty in that aspect too, he misled me and mistreated and hurt me too but when you left, a part of me broke. That summer we got together, we barely spoke because I was so numb after what you did to me, what my mother did to me. Maybe it hurt because I loved you differently, with him it was sweet and tender, and with you it's more passionate and ever growing. I chose him cos you broke down my walls and he let me in when I shut him out. He just...he was what I needed. A silly high school romance that would end with us being friends. With you, I could never let you go.'

Her eyes flicker to the floor and he gulps, the lump in his throat from pent up emotions forming.

No words. Just silence, his hands hold the plates as he stands there, not knowing what to say or how to act after her revelation.

'You should go.'


	3. Hope

**There's No Such Things As Happy Endings**

**Ch 3: Hope**

_**AN: So sorry for the long wait, my PC shut down for a bit and needed to be fixed thus this chapter was ready to be uploaded but we had to wait to use the internet again. Anyhow, it's here now. Enjoy! **_

She leaves without question, taking her coat from the stand and packing up her purse with all her accessories left in his master room.

There are tears streaming down her face, he has the impulse to reach out and tipes them away but he can't cos he's so numb.

He's been asking himself the questions she just answered for almost 7 years now. Why was he not enough?

Why didn't she love him like her loved her? He cleans up the dishes and calls in sick for work so his assistant can handle his clients.

He doesn't have the energy to focus right now, she's drained it all out of him with her painful words and their relentless sex.

He finally gets it, why he was second choice. It wasn't cos they weren't first loves or soulmates cos Jesse St James knows anything it's that he and Rachel were made for eachother.

He doesn't follow her performances anymore and they go on without talking for almost a month, he just continues as before.

That flickering light that shone on him in his dark life, it's dimmer now, barely glowing. There was hope for him and her.

Now he feels empty without her again, striding through life aimlessly wondering on and burying himself in work. He feels lost.

She was his direction, she was his guiding star, and he followed her home to finally find a place to be at peace. It was gone now.

He would come home, tossing his trench coat and suitcase by the hallway, pressing his answer machine to find it clustered with her messages of concern, questions and thoughts he couldn't answer to now. He was supposed to get over her but she came along and gave him hope again, like a fool he fell for her mind games and seductive tease, wanting her more and more.

He passes the theatre hosting her play right now, glancing at the bill board with her picture in it. She is undeniably a star now.

She shines so brightly in this stage, the entire city vying for her and watching her glow in admiration. He just can't go in.

He needs to forget her, their past, their history, everything they had, even though deep down he knows she's the one for him.

He knew the moment he laid eyes on her he could never forget her, she was supposed to be his, they fit like puzzle peices.

She completed him when was incomplete and brought light and joy into his life when there was none in it. She was his star.

He was her galaxy, their lives, their bask of halo orbited around eachother as they flowed like cannonballs in this strange world.

I couldn't let you go. That phrase of hers echoed in his memory and he was feuled with rage, anger, bitterness, maybe even resentment.

She couldn't let him go? Then why did she? Why did she let him walk out without a single goodbye, no explanation or closure. Was it supposed to be some kind of sick twisted way of getting revenge for his cruel acts as a senior all those years ago? The memory flashes in his mind,imprinting like acrylic on paper, eating him alive, her sees her heartbroken expression and her last words as he crack the shell on her head.

Break it like you broke my heart. She's wrong because she broke his heart first. He did it out of spite. She made him lose and Jesse St James was a winner, a champion, he never lost.

It was better to break her than to suffer through him being a rebound or second choice to a giant idiot.

What did she see in him? What did that guy have he didn't? He didn't possess an ounce of talent, nor charm or suaveness.

He had nothing on was a typical midwestern loser and she deserves so much better. Couldn't he see she was out of his league?

Rachel Berry was out of this world. That olger of a hulk didn't belong in the world she was centre of attention and where she reigned like royalty, she belonged with him not in that small town of misfits and do gooders with no direction.

She was going to rule the world with her prowess and her enigma, he was supposed to be her King.

It was inevitable, they would end like the typical high school romance, only for him it ended too late and he was left reeling,sat on stage as their lips locked and his heart broke into a million peices. She always chose him.

He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing his pain this time. So he left and started over, trying to forget her, an impossible mission he to this today still hadn't accomplished. She was unforgettable and so were they.

They were meant for eachother and when she was gone, he missed her like the sky misses the sun in a horizon. She was everything to him and without her, he was nothing but a meglomaniac arrogant pompous pretentous over ambitious go getter with a ruthless streak to get what he wants.

She was the one thing that couild make him feel, make him human when he was made of steel with a barcade locked around his heart, no key to the gate.

He deletes her messages and collapses flat down on his oversized bed, his hand stroking her side where she would lay all those blissful nights.

He closes his eyes and wishes his thoughts away, she made her bed and now she had to lie in it. Her explanation was 5 years too late and they were over, just old friends relishing in the feel of ease and comfort in delving into their old flames and romantic chemistry. It was over.

He can't bear to stay in this room still filled with remnants of her fragnance any longer, he needs to forget this feeling of emptiness.

He needs to finally get over her. Maybe this was a sign, maybe her coming back into his life and their flings were some kind of closure.

Now he could move on and she could go on and find another tall dark handsome guy to spoil her, much like that mumbling oaf from then.

He enters the bar with the whores and hookers dancing in the poles and a leggy brunette eyes him from across the bar stools, he sips his beer and winks. It's not like he and Rachel were exclusive or serious, they just had wild kinky sex every night for the last few months.

A hook up is just that. Plus he's been gagging for it since she left, having no one to satisfy him in the sack or moan his name ormake her scream into the night. The girl comes over and speaks.

She's pretty but not as pretty as her, her eyes are a cold piercing blue andher hair red brown, she's scrawny but has a great set of fuckable legs, he thinks. He eyes her up, smiling a little.

He hasn't done that in a while, smiling.

'Hey,' she sounds chipper. She looks at him oddly.

'You don't remember me, do you?'

She does look oddly familiar but for the life of him he can't put his finger on the mystery.

'Vanessa, from Vocal Adrenaline. I was your dance partner until Audriana took over lead roles. I was standing behind you when we egged that whiney vegan girl from the other team. That was hardcore, everybody knew you would make it in the industry and now look.'

He sighs, taking a deep breath. Great, another memory he would like to forget being brought back into life.

He doesn't care though, he could do with a good fuck so like the womaniser he's become, he takes her home and screws her brains out.

She lies naked next to him on her side and for some reason he feels guilty. Like he just cheated on her or something. Mostly he feels dirty.

This new mission of his is hopeless, he realises. There's no replacing Rachel. He learnt that a long time ago.

He can't let her go either.


	4. Broken Silence

**Ch 4: Broken Silence**

_**AN: I apologise for the long awaited update, I experienced somwhat of a writers' block with this story. Anyhow, this is a short little filler leading up to what we're waiting for, the epic St Berry ending. Enjoy!**_

Jesse St James has always been a little bit in love with Rachel Berry, even when she broke his heart for the second time in a row, even before he really knew her and saw her for the first time belting out a rendition of Barbra Streisand and seduced her suavely in that music store. He never knew that she would love him back and let him go or that she would be tied to him like a string tightening around his heart every steo he takes away from her, missing her like air in his lungs. He feels ike he's been holding his breath for the longest time until she came along, walking back into his sorry empty life and giving him the oxygen he needs to breathe again.

He stumbles into the empty theatre, not quite knowing what to expect, the dark light illuminating her features as she sings a melancholic tune. It sounds familiar to his ears and his lips morph into a smirk. Look like he wasn't the only one who left a mark, his influences and taste obviously left her with somewhat of a smiliar melodramtic streak. It's Sondheim, he realises, she's expressing her melancholia with such a dark ballad and it tears him apart to see her so broken. He doesn't make a move, just stands in the shadows as her voices washes over the room leaving him breathtaken by her once again. She finishes the ballad with tears trailing down her tender cheeks and he steps forward into the dim light to clap triumphantly.

'Wow.'

She shifts on the stage and wipes her tears away, clearing her throat and ironing out her dress.

'Jesse, what are you doing here?'

There's a silence that overwhelms them now, an unbearable silence of unpsoken truths and hidden feelings as well as suppressed emotions. It kills him that he let her go too, without a fight. That he surrended and flashed his white flag in the heat of the battle for heart all those years ago but he guesses now it is too late to have those regrets. They've have been eating him away for years now and now is a better time than any to let them go. To let it all out. How he feels about her, how he has always felt about her, how he can't let her go one more time without it literally killing him.

'I miss you.' His words echo in the thick air between them as her dough eyes look up with tear stained cheeks, smiling weakly.

Her body flushes against his as they embrace, a bone crushing hug that forcing all air out of their lungs as they hold on.

Her face parts from his shoulders, giving them distance to look at eachother, his hands raising up to stroke her cheeks and wipe the tear tracks from her face. That glow she had all those months ago when he first saw her again is gone, she looks lifeless, pale even and with her olive skin, no one would notice the difference in her countenace but he does. He knows her all too well. She's been crying to sleep for nights now, sobbing into her pillow, missing him like he missed her.

He kneels down to grab her bag and jerks it over his broad shoulders, his arms wrapped around her as they walk out of the theatre into the starry night of NYC streets.

Her head falls on his shouders, her eyes flutterign shut for a moment as he gazes down at her.

'Long day?' The affectionate tone of his voice soothes her as she nods into his shoulders.

'Really tired.' She yawns and covers her mouth like a lady as he chuckles at how adorable she looks.

Here she is, all 5ft 2 inches of her, clutched to his side as they walked joined by the hips back to her apartment. She's plain looking, no make up coated over her delicate skin, her eyes tired and her hair disarray but to him she's never looked more beautiful and to this day she still managed to take his breath away.

She fumbles wih the keys as an old couple looks at them dotingly, as if they look like a match made in heaven. He smirks proudly as she turns the lock.

'There.' Her breath is ragged and her eyes are flickering shut. He circled her waist and bows down a little to lift her by the knees with his other hand.

'What are you doing?' She ask incredulous.

'I'm carrying you in, you don't have the energy to make it up those stairs without falling asleep.'

She yawns like a kitten and mumbles. 'I'm..fine.'

He smiles a little. It's typical of her to refuse help when she needs it. Rachel Berry has a fierce independent streak, a stubborn desire to do thing her way and by her own but he's not having any of that tonight so he lifts her up without alarm as she shrieks into the night, giggling and pounding his back with her puny fists.

'Put me down, this instant!'

He chuckles. 'Haven't you heard? Rising stars can't ahve their feet touching the ground. They have to feel like they're floating on air so as part of your star treatment, I'm carrying you in.'

She giggles into his chest, her laughter and her breath ticklign his neck a little as he walks into her quaint little flat.

The place is a mess. He flicks on the light to find papers scattered everywhere, dishes in the sink and take out boxes on the coffee table. She's snoring into his neck, mumbling something he can't decipher as he carries her in, walking up to her bedroom to find the bed unmade with sheets crinkled and her stuff scattered around.

Looks like she really let her go.

He puts her down on the mattress and tucks her up as she mumbles something again.

'I love you.'

He swallows, brushing it off as deleria or just tiredness. She's probably dreaming of her dreamboat giant high school sweetheart, he figures. He brushes the hair sticking to her face, he cheeks rosy and her eyes shut as she sleeps, the window is left ajar to let her breathe in the summer heat as he crawls in beside her, holding her by the waist.

He watches her sleep with love in his eyes and her words imprinted in his mind.

'I love you, too.' He whispers.

He pecks her blushing cheeks and wishes her good night, laying beside her until everything turns dark, blocking the world out as they dream on.

The silence is broken but there are stll words left unsaid.

They'll tak tomorrow, they'll sort it all out and they'll tie up all their loose ends together this time.

He promises himself he won't run away, he won't let her go, not anymore.


	5. Come Together

**Ch 5: Come Together**

_**AN: So it's finally here, the happy ending and I hope I have done our beloved Romeo and Juliet lovers justice. I really loved writing this and I love St Berry so I hope this story was a good consolation for those of us who were dissapointed in the lack of closure. Enjoy!**_

He wakes up to the sound of her soft breathing, her head laying on his heaving chest as his arms circle her petite frame. She seems so content and so at home laying next to him. He wonders how he could ever let her go, how he could possibly be anywhere but here. She shifts mumbling something as her hair splays against his chest tickling him a little as he gazes down at her. His hands stroke her soft smooth silk laden hair and he sighs.

This is it. This is them, this is the moment it all comes together. No more pretnending, no more playing around and no more denying that they aren't attached by strings pulling him in to her. He will always want her and she will always seek him out.

He gets up, leaving her snoozing to the sounds of the birds chirping by the window, the cool breeze bringing fresh air to her stufyf small apartment. He breathes out taking her in, she's so beatiful in the morning, her ahir mussed and her lips plump as the morning dew paints her face. He cleans up her apartment, sorting out all these papers laying around the floor and cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen.

The clanging and shuffling must have woken her up because he finds her clad in just his shirt, practically naked with her messy hair flowing by her shoulders as she watches him from the stairs, whistling away.

He swallows, taking in her appearance.

'Hey,' her voice is shy but inviting and he smiles back greeting her good morning.

'I was just gonna make us some breakfast before I head off to work. I assume today's your day off right?' She nods, looking around the newly recovered surroundings as he adds, 'I did a bit of a clean up to save you the trouble.'

'Thanks,' she smiles uneasily, embarassed he saw the evidence of her downfall as she let herself go all those months.

'No problem.' She steps forward, her knees jerking to reveal a slit of skin from her thighs, his shirt drags to her mid thigh since she's so tiny.

His throat becomes dry as he notices the top buttons are undone exposing a little cleavage as she approaches him, a sly look on her face as her nipples pucker from the material brushing against her naked skin.

He turns on the sink and guls a glass of water, turning on the kettle.

'Want some coffee?'

'Uh huh,' she mumbles, eyeing his vest clad body as he wanders in his boxers.

There's an awkward silence between them as she stumbles into the kitchen, setting the tiny table by the kitchen to form a dining spot for them.

He brews the coffee and hands her the mug.

'Here, two sugars and no milk, right?'

'You remembered.'

He bites his cheek as she sips on the mug, her eyes gleaming as they stare at eachother.

'I made your favourite, blueberry pancakes.'

She sits down, her knees weak as he gets them out of the pan and lays them on her plate.

They don't talk all through breakfast, he sips his OJ and she drinks her coffee, digging into her pancakes.

He breaks the silence, his eyes alerting to her fresh faced countenance.

'Did you mean it?'

She seems confused by what he is asking and raises her gaze from her plate, her eyebrows crunched up.

'What you said last night', he asks in bare whisper.

'Yes,' she confirms softly.

'You never-you-n-'. God only Rachel berry could render Jesse St James speechless. He's stuttering like a fool as her eyes look at him playfully, her lips morphing into a smile as she watches him get the words.

'You never said that to me,' his voice shy and vulnerable.

'I know but you knew right? You knew I loved you, then and that I love you now.'

She reaches for his hands over the table, clasping it as his fingers interwine with his.

He rasises her hands to seal a kiss on her knuckles. 'I knew,' he whispers.

There are tears threatening to spill from her glowing eyes as she offers him a hopeful smile.

'So...does that mean-do-I-'. Damn it, now she's stuttering. She giggles and he smiles back at her, chuckling a little at how they bth tend to render eachother speechless.

'Yes.'

He puts her out of her misery. He gets up and kneels before her side of the table as she looks down at him, cupping his face as their lips meet, the taste of peppermint and berries mixing with his sugary honey tasting lips.

'Let's start over.'

And they do.

They start over, they move in 2 months later into a quaint little place in Manhattan. She does live out her destiny after all, it's just it's with her soulmate thasn her high school sweetheart, he becomes her agent and they go public becoming the Broadway power couple they ahve been dubbed since they crossed paths.

He doesn't believe in happy ending but he sure believe in new beginnings.

She becomes a hit on the stage and he propose a year later in front of the Empire State building as they dine for their anniversary, she cups her mouth with her hands gasping as he kneels down asking her, begging her to spend the rest of their lives together as she falls on him, hudding him tight saying yes a million times over as they begin their new lives.

This is the way it should be, he realises as he lays watching her sleep, her naked form flush against his own on their master bed, the silk sheets illumianting her beauty more as the mornign sun streams in.

They were meant to be.


End file.
